


Watch

by orphan_account



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Desperation, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bill was late to watch duty again.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Watch

Sean couldn’t believe this. Bill was late to watch again, maybe the third time that week. Sean bit a scowl back, glancing up at the sun and trying to stop fidgeting. It was one thing to be bored on guard duty with only a couple randy squirrels to keep him entertained. It was another thing to be bursting for a piss with no relief in sight.

He groaned and shifted his weight to the other foot, trying to discreetly press his thighs together. He didn’t dare spare a hand to grab at himself- if anyone saw, he’d never hear the end of it. He could hold it, it would be fine. The last thing he wanted was for Bill to come ambling along right when he’s trying to water some flowers, because no man likes being caught with his cock in hand.

Sean bit the inside of his cheek as his bladder twinged, trying hard to get his attention. He stared at the sun, sweat beading on his forehead. He just needed Bill to show up, then he could crack a couple jokes and be on his way to a nice long stream in the woods.

Oh, fuck.

Sean bent over himself as his need surged, his muscles going numb and letting a spurt of piss hit the inside of his drawers. He cut off the stream quickly, trying to mask the movement as boredom enticing him to kick at rocks, but his heart was pounding in his chest. He needed to get out of there, now.

He lifted his head, squinting in either direction. There- that useless bumbling form had to be Bill, as Uncle was passed out under a tree and snoring up a storm. Sean lifted a hand to wave to Bill, but he didn’t bother waiting for him to get his grumpy ass over there. He abandoned his post, trying to walk off as casually as he could.

Of course, the second his thighs drew apart, his need grew sevenfold. He let out a shaky gasp as his muscles slackened once more, too strained to keep holding on, and he felt hot liquid rush down his thighs. Sean could only bite his lip and hope he looked normal as he retreated into the bushes. With any luck, the slow, but insistent stream dripping from his tip hadn’t soaked through to his pants just yet.

Once he felt he’d stumbled far enough away, Sean quickly wrestled with his jeans and drawers. Signaled that he was finally close to relief, his bladder fully gave way before he had finished his struggle with the fabric. Sean whimpered and shimmied in place, begging his dick to keep it together just this once as the faded blue of his jeans rapidly darkened.

Sean let out a soft moan of relief as he finally pulled his length free from the wet fabric and aimed at the base of the tree he was standing behind. He leaned his whole weight into his free arm on the trunk, barely holding back contented moans as the painful weight in his lower stomach soothed to an insistent urge. Not even Miss Jones could feel this good, he was certain of it.

By the time his stream finally tapered off, he felt like he’d died and gone to heaven. Had to be some kind of mistake, because no bastard like him was ever making it to the pearly gates, that was sure. He shook himself off and checked out the other accident, grimacing at the large wet patch that had spread all over the crotch and thighs of his jeans. He buttoned himself up before anyone could come ambling along, and decided he’d best go find somewhere quiet and sunny to dry off before heading back. The wet fabric clung uncomfortably to his thighs, but he sucked it up and set his jaw. Better wet jeans than a ruined reputation.


End file.
